


truth or dare

by Waffles36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles36/pseuds/Waffles36
Summary: The whole team was getting tired of the two boys endless bickering. But this was something else. Nobody knew exactly what happened this time, (*cough* lance said something *cough*) but when the team found them they were rolling on the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks.





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> hello people who are dumb enough to read this. i would like to get a few things out in the open. first this is my first fanfiction so yeah. second i dont care about grammar spelling paragraphs or capitals so just deal with it. third i suck at writing and get writers block all the time. fourth this is going to suck so i dont care if you post comments or if you dont, i dont care is there nice or just plain mean. the reason i dont care is because it tells me what i need to work on. fifth i probably wont post too often because i suck at managing my time and because of school and because i like to post on my computer and that is at my dads house so yeah. yall are probably super bored and i know most people didnt read this so lets get this over with.

The whole team was getting tired of the two boys endless bickering. But this was something else. Nobody knew exactly what happened this time, (*cough* lance said something *cough*) but when the team found them they were rolling on the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks. 

"STOP THIS GUYS!! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK!!" Pidge screamed. Hunk had a tears running down his cheeks. He hated seeing his friends fight. Shiro and coran where trying to separate them when allura walked in. When she saw what was going on she didn't even hesitate. She stormed up to the two brawling males and blasted them apart with her awesome magic powers. 

When the boys had recovered from the blast they had the angriest faces but the saddest eyes that anyone had ever seen. They where all battered and bloodied. Keith had a puffed up cheek and a bleeding lip. While lance sported a swollen eye and bloody nose. 

"What the hell happened here." Allura said with such an angered filled voice it made everyone in the room flinched. Lance started to talk again but was cut off by allura speaking again. "You know what" she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't even want to know. Its late and i think everyone needs to go to bed now" "But-" Pidge started but shut herself up when allura gave her a warning look that told her she was not in the mood for any complaints.

So on that note everyone went to their rooms not saying a single word to each other.

................................time skip to the next morning...................................

 

Everyone was at the table for breakfast except lance, keith, and coran because keith and lance's wounds from the night before needed to be tended to. 

So it was just hunk, pidge, shiro, and allura at breakfast. They were sitting in tension filled silence for what seemed like forever until pidge spoke up. "I know we are all trying to figure out how to deal with what happened last night" they said addressing the princess and paladins present at the table. "So i came up with a plan to help us with lance and keith." They spoke looking around the table to see if anyone wanted shut them down. They took the silence that followed her previous statement as a means to continue. "I think that we should make the play truth or dare!" They said clapping their hands once obviously excited about their idea.

When they saw the skeptical looks they got they explained in more detail. "You see truth or dare makes people tell each other things that they never would have told them other wise. It also makes it fun because you can also make people do something that they would never do." They explained.

"I don't get it" Allura spoke turning all heads to face her. "How is this supposed to help the stop fighting.

"Well it will help get them closer together and hopefully that will help them stop fighting" Pidge said matter-of-factly. 

"Actually thats a really good idea" Hunk chimed in. "It is.." Shiro said. "but what if they refuse?" He asked. "We can just say its a mandatory team bonding exercise." Pidge answered. "Yeah but what if they lie?" Shiro questioned 

Pidge just rolled their eyes and responded with. "Really shiro do to you think i seriously didn't think of that." They pulled out a headband looking thing from her sweater. (jacket??) "I made these a while ago, they make people tell the truth no matter what." They said obviously proud of themselves.

"I don't know about you but im in." Allura said. That earned a yes from pidge who than looked back at shiro with a pleading look.

"I don't know......" He trailed off with uncertainty. "Pleeeaaasseeee" Pidge dragged out the word. "It helps build team trust and bond us together."

"Oh alright im in" Shiro responded.

"Alright operation Klance is a go" Pidge jumped up out of her chair excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i hope you liked the first chapter of this awful fanfic. i have a short attention span so the chapters will be kinda short in this fic. i would like to say that i would be totally lost is my friend did not help me with my writers block so thank you. anyway,idk when i will be able to post next so yeah


End file.
